In adult humans, hematopoeitic stem cells are found primarily in the bone marrow, although in newborns these cells also are present in the blood of the umbilical cord. Hematopoeitic stem cells are the progenitors (i.e., precursors) of mature blood cells in the body, and through a process called hematopoiesis, stem cells continuously regenerate the body's blood supply, including red blood cells (which transport oxygen in the body), white blood cells (which fight infections and comprise the body's immune system), and platelets (which form clots to stop bleeding). Hematopoiesis involves cell division (i.e., increase in cell number) and differentiation (i.e., change in cell phenotype). Chemotherapy and radiation therapy are important tools for treating patients with cancer or requiring solid-organ transplants, but these processes are (beneficially) toxic to the hematopoeitic (i.e., blood) system because chemotherapy and ionizing irradiation kill many of the stem cells in the bone marrow. This immunosuppression and other blood toxicity limit the effectiveness of many otherwise promising cancer therapies because a critical low number of blood cells in the body lead to life-threatening infection and bleeding.
Recovery from these therapies requires replenishment of the patient's stem cells. Treatment with growth factors currently is used to promote the recovery of blood cells but is only partially effective following immunosuppressive treatments. Alternatively, infusion of human stem cells through a bone marrow transplant increasingly is used by physicians to restore rapidly and permanently a patient's ability to regenerate blood cells. Transplants of bone marrow grew from 5,000 per year in 1990 to more than 40,000 per year by 1995 (Kline, Ronald, New Marrow for Old, Technology Review, November/December 1993, p. 43; Anonymous Inside Surgery, Medical Data International Ed., Vol. 3, No. 8, February 1996, p. 192). However, the large number of reports in the media citing people who are looking for appropriate bone marrow donors demonstrates that this process can be extremely difficult because appropriate donors are very rare in many cases. Although the best bone marrow donors are siblings, only 25% of the time is a sibling a compatible transplant donor (Kline, Ronald, New Marrow for Old, Technology Review, November/December 1993, p. 43).
The automated growth of stem cells through the use of a unique bioreactor system would be a very important advance for cancer research and therapy. For example, the use of the bioreactor system could eliminate the need for donors: some stem cells can be removed from a patient prior to chemotherapy, stored during chemotherapy, and then large numbers of stem cells generated in the bioreactor system can be transplanted back into the patient. This strategy cannot be implemented with current technologies for growing stem cells because these approaches predominantly result in hematopoeitic expansion to produce differentiated mature blood cells at the expense of increasing the number of pluripotent (most primitive) stem cells needed for long-term replenishment of the bone marrow (Van Zant, Gary, Rummel, Sue A., Koller, Manfred R., Larson, David B., Drubachevsky, Ilana, Palsson, Mahshid and Emerson, Stephen G. Expansion in Bioreactors of Human Progenitor Populations from Cord Blood and Mobilized Peripheral Blood. Blood Cells (1994) 20:482-491; Goff, Julie P., Shields, Donna S., Petersen, Bryon E., Zajac, Valerie F., Michalopoulos, George K. and Greenberger, Joel S. Synergistic Effects of Hepatocyte Growth Factor on Human Cord Blood CD34+ Progenitor Cells are the Result of c-met Receptor Expression. Stem Cells (In Press); Moore, MAS. Clinical Implications of Positive and Negative Hematopoeitic Stem Cell Regulators. Blood 1991; 78:1-19; Metcalfe, D. Hematopoeitic Regulators: Redundancy or Subtlety? Blood 1993; 82:3515-3523; Bernstein, I. D., Andrews, R. G., Zsebo, K. M. Recombinant Human Stem Cell Factor Enhances the Formation of Colonies by CD34+ and CD34+lin- Cells and the Generation of Colony-Forming Cell Progeny From CD34+lin- Cells Cultured With Interleukin-3, Granulocyte Colony-Stimulating Factor, or Granulocyte-Macrophage Colony-Stimulating Factor. Blood 1991; 77:2316-2321; Musashi, M. Clark, S. C., Suodo, T. et al. Synergistic Interactions Between Interleukin-11 and Interleukin-4 in Support of Proliferation of Primitive Hematopoeitic Progenitors of Mice. Blood 1991; 78:1448-1451; Musashi, M., Yang, Y-C, Paul, S. R. et al. Direct and Synergistic Effects of Interleukin-11 on Murine Hemopoiesis in Culture. Proc Natl Acad Sci 1991; 88:765-769; Migliaccio, G., Migliaccio, A. R., Druzin, M. L. et al. Long-Term Generation of Colony-Forming Cells in Liquid Culture of CD34+ Cord Blood Cells in the Presence of Recombinant Human Stem Cell Factor. Blood 1992; 79(10):2620-2627; Ikuta, K., Weissman, I. L. Evidence That Hematopoeitic Stem Cells Express Mouse C-Kit but do not Depend on Steel Factor for Their Generation. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1992; 89:1502-1506; Miltenyi, S., Guth, S., Radbruch, A. et al. Isolation of CD34+ Hematopoeitic Progenitor Cells by High-Gradient Magnetic Sorting. In: Wunder E., ed Hematopoeitic Stem Cells: Alpha Med Press 1994; 201-213; Traycoff, C. M., Kosak, S. T., Grigsby, S., Srour, E. F. Evaluation of Ex Vivo Expansion Potential of Cord Blood and Bone Marrow Hematopoeitic Progenitor Cells Using Cell Tracking and Limiting Dilution Analysis. Blood 85, No. 8:2059-2068 (Apr. 15, 1995); Murray, L., Chen, B., Galy, A., Chen, S., Tushinski, R., Uchida, N., Negrin, R., Tricot, G., Jagannath, S., Vesole, D., Barlogie, B., Hoffman, R., Tsukamoto, A. Enrichment of Human Hematopoeitic Stem Cell Activity in the CD34+Thy-1+Lin- Subpopulation from Mobilized Peripheral Blood. Blood 85, No. 2:368-378 (Jan. 15, 1995); Uchida, N., Aguila, H. L., Fleming, W. H., Jerabek, L., Weissman, I. L. Rapid and Sustained Hematopoeitic Recovery in Lethally Irradiated Mice Transplanted with Purified Thy-1.1 Lin-Sca1+ Hematopoeitic Stem Cells. Blood 83, No. 12:3758-3779 (Jun. 15, 1995).
The underlying biological problem is that differentiated daughter cells—termed “committed progenitors”—produce and secrete molecules that appear to inhibit the proliferation of nearby true stem cells (Ogata, H., Bradley, W. G., Inaba, M., Ogata, N., Ikehara, S., Good, R. A. Long-Term Repopulation of Hematolymphoid Cells With Only a Few Hemopoietic Stem Cells in Mice. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 92:5945-5949, June 1995; Li, C. L., Johnson, G. R. Murine Hematopoeitic Stem and Progenitor Cells: I. Enrichment and Biologic Characterization. Blood 85, No. 6:1472-1479 (Mar. 15, 1995); Dunbar, C. E., Cottler-Fox, M., O'Shaughnessy, J. A., Doren, S., Charter, C., Berenson, R., Brown, S., Moen, R. C., Greenblatt, J., Stewart, F. M., Leitman, S. F., Wilson, W. H., Cowan, K., Young, N. S., Nienhuis, A. W. Retrovirally Marked CD34-Enriched Peripheral Blood and Bone Marrow Cells Contribute to Long-Term Engraftment After Autologous Transplantation. Blood 85, No. 11:3048-3057 (Jun. 1, 1995); Traycoff, C. M., Kosak, S. T., Grigsby, S., Srour, E. F. Evaluation of Ex Vivo Expansion Potential of Cord Blood and Bone Marrow Hematopoeitic Progenitor Cells Using Cell Tracking and Limiting Dilution Analysis. Blood 85, No. 8:2059-2068 (Apr. 15, 1995); Murray, L., Chen, B., Galy, A., Chen, S., Tushinski, R., Uchida, N., Negrin, R., Tricot, G., Jagannath, S., Vesole, D., Barlogie, B., Hoffman, R., Tsukamoto, A. Enrichment of Human Hematopoeitic Stem Cell Activity in the CD34+Thy-1+Lin- Subpopulation from Mobilized Peripheral Blood. Blood 85, No. 2:368-378 (Jan. 15, 1995); Uchida, N., Aguila, H. L., Fleming, W. H., Jerabek, L., Weissman, I. L. Rapid and Sustained Hematopoeitic Recovery in Lethally Irradiated Mice Transplanted with Purified Thy-1.1 Lin-Sca1+ Hematopoeitic Stem Cells. Blood 83, No. 12:3758-3779 (Jun. 15, 1995); Issaad, C., Croisille, L., Katz, A., Vainchenker, W., Coulombel, L. A Murine Stromal Cell Line Allows the Proliferation of Very Primitive Human CD34+ +/CD38− Progenitor Cells in Long-Term Cultures and Semisolid Assays. Blood 81, No. 11:2916-2924 (Jun. 1, 1993); Pettengell, R., Luft, T., Henschler, R., Hows, J. M., Dexter, T. M., Ryder, D., Testa, N. G. Direct Comparison by Limiting Dilution Analysis of Long-Term Culture-Initiating Cells in Human Bone Marrow, Umbilical Cord Blood, and Blood Stem Cells. Blood 84, No. 11:3653-3659 (Dec. 1, 1994); Greenberger, J. S. Long-Term Hematopoeitic Cultures. In: Golde D, (ed). Methods in Hematology. New York: Churchill Livingston, 11:203-243, 1984; Rothstein, L., Pierce, J. H., Aaronson, S. A., Greenberger, J. S. Amphotropic Retrovirus Vector Transfer of the v-ras Oncogene Into Human Hematopoeitic and Stromal Cells in Continuous Bone Marrow Culture. Blood. 65:744-752, 1985; Greenberger, J. S. Recent Modifications and Technical Improvements in Human Long-Term Bone Marrow Cultures. Proceedings of the Symposium on Long-Term Bone Marrow Culture, Kroc Foundation, September 1983, Alan R. Liss, New York, pp. 119-133, 1984; Greenberger, J. S. The Hematopoeitic Microenvironment. Critical Reviews in Hem/Onc, Elsevier Science Publications B. V. 11:65-84, 1991; Goff, J. P., Shields, D. S., Michalopoulos, G. K., Greenberger, J. S. Synergistic Effects of Hepatocyte Growth Factor on In Vitro Generation of CFU-FM From Human Cord Blood CD34+ Progenitor Cells. Thirty-Sixth Annual Meeting of the American Society of Hematology, Nashville, Tenn., Dec. 1, 1994-Dec. 6, 1994. Blood, 84(10):Suppl. #280A, 1994; Pogue-Geile, K. L., Sakakeeny, M. A., Panza, J. L., Sell, S. L., Greenberger, J. S. Cloning and Expression of Unique Murine Macrophage Colony Stimulating Factor Transcripts. Blood, 85:3478 3486, 1995; Goff, J. P., Shields, D. S., Michalopoulos, G. K., Greenberger, J. S. Effects of Hepatocyte Growth Factor and IL-11 on Human Cord Blood CD34+ Progenitor Cells. International Society for Experimental Hematology Meeting, Duesseldorf, Germany, Aug. 25, 1995-Sep. 1, 1995). Current technologies for the growth of stem cells do not address this problem because these technologies are designed to increase the total number of blood cells, not the number of stem cells per se (Traycoff, C. M., Kosak, S. T., Grigsby, S., Srour, E. F. Evaluation of Ex Vivo Expansion Potential of Cord Blood and Bone Marrow Hematopoeitic Progenitor Cells Using Cell Tracking and Limiting Dilution Analysis. Blood 85, No. 8:2059-2068 (Apr. 15, 1995); Murray, L., Chen, B., Galy, A., Chen, S., Tushinski, R., Uchida, N., Negrin, R., Tricot, G., Jagannath, S., Vesole, D., Barlogie, B., Hoffman, R., Tsukamoto, A. Enrichment of Human Hematopoeitic Stem Cell Activity in the CD34+Thy-1+Lin- Subpopulation from Mobilized Peripheral Blood. Blood 85, No. 2:368-378 (Jan. 15, 1995). Limiting the differentiation of daughter cells is necessary to grow multiple exact replicas of the original stem cells. By identifying in situ the occurrence of cell division and the presence of differentiated cells with microscope imaging, the bioreactor system with z-robot pipette for medium exchange allows solution of this problem: there will be automated exchange of the primary growth medium in a well with a secondary quiescence (i.e., “quieting”) medium upon cell division. The first medium promotes proliferation of the original stem cell into exact replicas, and the second medium inhibits differentiation of the resulting daughter cells into committed progenitors.
Understanding and continuing interest in culturing human stem cells obtained from bone marrow and umbilical cord blood has expanded greatly in the last five years. Human stem cell candidates are identified as CD34+Thy1+Lin- (lin-): they express the cell surface antigens CD34 and Thy1 but not lineage specific antigens (lin-). Antigens are molecules on cell surfaces recognized by specific monoclonal antibodies. CD34+ cells in the bone marrow (approximately 1%) can be isolated by immunomagnetic selection (incubating cells with magnetic beads coated with monoclonal antibodies against CD34 and applying a magnetic field). The subpopulation of CD34+ cells (roughly 1 in 2 to 1 in 4) which do not express antigens associated with differentiated or lineage committed cells can also be removed using appropriate antibodies and immunomagnetic selection or by labeling these antibodies with fluorochromes and flow cytometry. The lin- cells obtained after sorting represent around 1 in 50,000 cells from the original population.
Previous work on developing technology for culturing stem cells has focused on hematopoeitic expansion (i.e., solely increasing the number of committed progeny and mature blood cells) rather than increasing the number of uncommitted lin- cells in the population. For example, Stephen Emerson and Bernhard Palsson (University of Michigan, in collaboration with Aastrom Biosciences, Inc.) developed a batch-operated bioreactor for growing large numbers of CD34+ cells in which culture medium is recirculated over a series of layered individual trays on which stem cells are maintained (Van Zant, Gary, Rummel, Sue A., Koller, Manfred R., Larson, David B., Drubachevsky, Ilana, Palsson, Mahshid and Emerson, Stephen G. Expansion in Bioreactors of Human Progenitor Populations from Cord Blood and Mobilized Peripheral Blood. Blood Cells (1994) 20:482-491). Waste and catabolites are removed continuously from the reactor. Modest increases in numbers of CD34+ cells were detected, but the true lineage specificity of the amplified stem cell was not demonstrated (Van Zant, Gary, Rummel, Sue A., Koller, Manfred R., Larson, David B., Drubachevsky, Ilana, Palsson, Mahshid and Emerson, Stephen G. Expansion in Bioreactors of Human Progenitor Populations from Cord Blood and Mobilized Peripheral Blood. Blood Cells (1994) 20:482-491).
Based on the results of previous studies in which modest or no increases in the numbers of CD34+ cells were detected (Van Zant, Gary, Rummel, Sue A., Koller, Manfred R., Larson, David B., Drubachevsky, Ilana, Palsson, Mahshid and Emerson, Stephen G. Expansion in Bioreactors of Human Progenitor Populations from Cord Blood and Mobilized Peripheral Blood. Blood Cells (1994) 20:482-491; Verfaille, C. M., Catanzarro, P. M. W. Li. Macrophage Inflammatory Protein 1α, Interleukin 3 and Diffusible Marrow Stromal Factors Maintain Human Hematopoetic Stem Cells for at Least Eight Weeks In Vitro. J. Exp. Med 1994; 179:643-649), the problem of stem cell differentiation during expansion through a combination of biological and engineering technologies was addressed. It was hypothesized that after one cell division one daughter of the two resulting lin- cells might produce inhibitors which limit proliferation and promote differentiation. This hypothesis suggests that the stem cells will be lost if growth conditions are not optimized—i.e., if the medium is not controlled dynamically to shut down differentiation. This model requires testing with an assay in which individual cell phenotype is identified in situ. By detecting the antigens for CD34, Thy1, and Lin with monoclonal antibodies labeled with different fluorochromes fluorescein isothiocyanate (FITC) and phycoerythrein (PE), it was demonstrated that lineage fidelity can be confirmed while maintaining cell viability. These experiments were conducted in single wells of a 96-well plate.
Achieving the goal of maximizing proliferation (i.e., minimizing the time between cell divisions) and minimizing differentiation of human stem cells clearly requires an automated technology that can significantly reduce the time needed to optimize growth conditions by testing various combinations of the over 30 known molecularly-cloned growth and inhibitory factors. With current tissue culture techniques this task is essentially impossible (Verfaille, C. M. Can Human Hematopoetic Stem Cells Be Cultured Ex Vivo? Stem Cells 1994; 12:466-476).
From a broader perspective, the technology herein will provide a revolutionary means for developing media for tissue culture and protocols for growing cells through the automated testing of a large number of biological variables (e.g., medium composition, environmental conditions, and presence of engineered genes). The opportunity extends into cell biology, molecular biology, the rational development of extracellular matrices for tissue culture and biomaterials, and toxicology. The invention herein will be unique because it enables academic researchers, applied clinicians, or industrial scientists to focus their efforts on understanding the processes of division and differentiation for individual cells. Moreover, the invention herein will be superior to any other available: bioreactors and systems for cell culture which currently are commercially available only allow identification of the properties of populations of large numbers of cells while neglecting phenomena, such as differentiation, which occur at the single-cell level and control the properties of the population.